Ritual Monster Deck
A Ritual Monster Deck is a deck that focuses on summoning Ritual Monsters. It is a very fast deck, as it allows high-level monsters to be summoned during a players first turn. Recommended Cards Monsters * Black Luster Soldier * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Demise, King of Armageddon * Relinquished * Dark Master - Zorc * The Masked Beast * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Reshef the Dark Being * Lycanthrope * Sonic Bird * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Ritual Raven * Blue Eyes White Dragon (for advanced ritual art, since many ritual monsters are 8 stars) * Powerful level four and three normal monsters(Gene-Warped Warwolf, Luster Dragon, Etc.) * Many other Ritual monsters * The Djinns of Rituals * Ritua Chain Spells * All of your ritual's corresponding ritual spell cards * Contract with the Abyss (if you use mostly DARK Ritual Monsters) * Advanced Ritual Art Limited to 1 per deck * Earth Chant (for Lycanthrope and B. Luster Soldier) * Samsara * Fulfillment of the Contract * Ritual Foregone (Only to use the effect of Demise, Zorc, or Reshef) * Ritual Cage * Preparation of Rites * Book of Moon (for Sonic bird, Senju of one thousand hands and Menju of ten thousand hands) * Ascending Soul * Soul Exchange(To use opponent's monsters as tribute to the Ritual Summon) Traps * Ultimate Offering * Ritual Buster * Seven Tools of the Bandit, Royal Decree (to protect your rituals of traps) ---- Using cards such as Enemy Controller to take control of your opponent's monsters so that you can tribute them for a Ritual Summon. This is not required, however, as you can usually use other ritual monsters already in your hand as tributes. Multiple copies of Senju of the Thousand Hands, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, and Sonic Bird, you can search out all of your ritual spells and monsters in no time, easily allowing you to win. By adding Blue Eyes White Dragon, you can easily summon level 8 ritual monsters with Advanced ritual art, since many strong ritual monsters are level 8. Then you can use Birthright to special summon BEWD back. As a matter of fact, Ascending Soul is much better than Samsara, because you would prefer Hand Advantage instead to sent your monsters back to the deck to recycle them later. if you Normal Summon/Flip Summon a ritual Searcher such as Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands you can recycle it as many times as you use it as a tribute, allowing you to speed up your deck. Relinquished Ritual Deck Relinquished can be a very powerful card with the right support and its effect can be hard to counter against an unprepared deck. It is very fast and can grant great field control with many cards that can interact with each other in a powerful way, allowing multiple-use and chains. The basic strategy of this Deck is to use Senju of the Thousand Hands, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and Sonic Bird to gain Relinquished and Black Illusion Ritual very fast. Once Relinquished is summoned, you can take one of your opponents monsters per turn and turn it into an Equip Spell Card for Relinquished. Some useful additions to the deck include: The Tomato Engine - with this you can generate some field presence and allows for fast level 5 or 6 Synchro Monsters. A basic strategy to use with the engine is to Set a Cherry Inmato. When it comes to your opponent's turn they might attack your Cherry Inmato. You are then able to Special Summon one Cherry Inmato and one Inmato from your deck. Finally, when it is your turn again you can Normal Summon one of your Ritual card searchers. Then you can proceed to tune the monsters you already have on the field for an appropriate Synchro of your choice and if you are really lucky a Relinquished as well. The Tomato engine also has the ability to give you draw power through Inmato's effect, but it may not happen often. Spirit Reaper - Can be helpful for field presence, especially since it is searchable by the Tomato Engine if it includes Mystic Tomato. Allure of Darkness - since you should be using a lot of DARK monsters, this card can be quite viable with it allowing you to draw two more cards. Lava Golem -this can change the duel to your favor very fast. It has 3000 ATK and gives great field control by being special summoned to your opponents side of the field by a tribute of two of your opponent's monsters. Which allows it to be absorbed by your Relinquished. Remember its effects will be negated when equipped to Relinquished so its damaging effect will not effect you. Chaos Sorcerer - another powerful card which grants field control. With Manju and Senju being LIGHT monsters, it should be easy to add some DARK monsters to fulfill the summoning requirements. The Djinn of Rituals - these can help improve the Ritual Summons. But the most useful one will probably be Djinn Releaser of Rituals, with its decent DEF and its effect which stops your opponent from Special Summoning. Armageddon Knight and Foolish Burial are useful for getting these cards in the graveyard. My Body as a Shield and Interdimensional Matter Transporter - your best choice for protecting Relinquished, since its effect only protects it from being destroyed by battle. Monsters * Relinquished * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Sonic Bird * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Armageddon Knight * Mystic Tomato * Inmato * Cherry Inmato * Spirit Reaper * Lava Golem * Chaos Sorcerer Spells * Black Illusion Ritual * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * My Body as a Shield Traps *Interdimensional Matter Transporter Category:Deck Type